Imardin
Syd for Nightfall og den vestlige del af Urth ligger landet Imardin. Med sine frodige grønne skove, sneklædte bjergtoppe, krystalblå søer og store græs-sletter lever Imardin op til sit ry som et af de absolut smukkeste lande i hele Lefarn. Den meget tynde barrierer mellem The Material World og The Feywild som findes her, har gjort sit til at ændre dette land. Selv før elementerne og de gamle guder vendte tilbage var Imardin et sted med mange elvere, eladrins, gnomer og andre væsener. Det er i dette land at modige riddere tager ud for at redde skønne kvinder fra onde trolde, hvor enhjørninger vandrer i skovene og hvor onde troldmænd bor i ensomme sorte tårne. ---- Hovedstad: Helmgaarde Religion: Tellmar, Il’rhymia the Spirit of Imardin Racer: Humans 50%, Elfs & Half-elfs 20%, Eladrins 15%, Dwarfs 5%, Halflings 5%, Others 5%. Landskab: Landskabet i Imardin er en af de ting der gennem tiden har tiltrukket flest rejsende. Landet består primært af store udstrakte græsmarker, gennemskåret af små bakker, brusende floder og ældgamle skove. Mod nord ligger The Silver Peaks. En høj bjergkæde der fungerer som det første forsvarsværk mod eventuelle fjender. Store mængder af sølv er blevet fundet i minerne og mere end én dværgeby er dukket op gennem tiderne. Om vinteren er The Silver Peaks for det meste dækket af sne, som om sommeren smelter og giver vand til de mange floder der løber på kryds og tværs gennem landet. Netop på grund af disse floder er landet utrolig frugtbart. Derfor er landbrug også selve grundlaget for Imardins rigdom, og mange handelsfolk har gennem tiderne slået sig ned her for at udnytte de mange muligheder det indbringer. Går man mod syd bliver vejret gradvist varmere og kystlinjen er et syn som få nogensinde glemmer. The Middle Sea’s skinnende blå bølger slår mod de kridhvide sandstrande og mod klipperne som af og til gennemskærer kyststrækningen. Et vælg af forskellige havfugle gør hvert forår klipperne til deres ynglested, og mange adelsfolk og kunstnere tager derned for at betragte det fantastiske syn. Ude på havet sejler handelsskibe forbi i tide og utide, mens deres mangefarvede sejl mest af alt minder om finnerne på kæmpemæssige hajer. Byerne i Imardin er utrolig flotte, opført i hvide sandsten med røde tegltage. Hovedstaden Helmgaarde er bygget på en stor bakke hvor to floder mødes, og står som en bastion af rigdom og magt. En fæstning som gennem tiderne har fået mange pirater til at vende sejlene og forsvinde fra området. Mest berømt af alt i Imardin er dog landets skove. Det går legender om at hele landet engang var dækket af skov, og at det eksisterede både på The Material Plane og i The Feywild. Om disse historier er sande eller ej ved man ikke, men én ting er helt sikkert: landet ER tæt forbundet med The Feywild. De dybe skove skjuler mere end blot fugle og rådyr, og det sker tit at folk går ind i skovene og aldrig vender tilbage. Direkte åbninger til The Feywild eksisterer mange steder, men eleverne og the eladrins er de eneste som ved helt nøjagtigt hvor de er. Gamle ruiner kan man også finde i skovene, specielt ude på halvøen Gjalion hvor der efter sigende skulle ligge ruiner af den første elverby i landet. Mange riddere er draget gennem skoven i håb om at finde denne by, eller mere nøjagtigt; de skatte som skulle være gemt der. Nogle ser man aldrig igen og andre kommer tomhændet hjem. Det rygtedes derfor at byen egentlig ligger i The Feywild og kun kommer frem på The Material Plane på bestemte tidspunkter. Hvornår det er ved ingen. Historie: Helt præcist hvornår og hvordan Imardin blev grundlagt er der ingen der rigtig ved. De første folk der slog sig ned her brugte ikke tid på at skrive deres historie ned, og kontakten med beboerne fra The Feywild har effektivt sørget for at ingen med sikkerhed kan sige hvad der egentlig er sket og hvad der blot er fantasifulde historier opdigtet på en kro over et krus øl. Det rygtedes at de første folk som ankom til Imardin var typiske adelsfamilier som havde hørt om de mange rigdomme og skatte som var at finde der. De medbragte hver især deres egne skarer af tjenere, soldater og riddere, og kom primært fra landene som i dag kaldes for Nigthfall og Urth. Her i dette land slog de sig så ned på mere eller mindre tilfældige steder og begyndte langsomt at opbygge en form for civilisation. Helt fredeligt forløb det dog ikke, for landets oprindelige beboer var ikke ovenud begejstret for disse ”fredsforstyrrere”. Ingen ved det med sikkerhed, men de fleste er dog enige om at der i starten må have været en del ”konflikter” og sammenstød mellem folket fra The Feywild og de nyankomne, men at der på et tidspunkt blev sluttet fred parterne imellem. De nyankomne havde brug for elverne og de andre indfødte til at lære landet at kende, mens de på den anden side fungerede som magtfulde nye allierede til eleverne i deres kamp mod de mange onde skabninger som hjemsøgte deres elskede skove. Så i løbet af ganske få år blev der opbygget en form for alliance mellem de nyankomne og landets oprindelige beboere, en alliance som har bestået til den dag i dag. På et tidspunkt begyndte pirater og orker fra The Silver Peaks at hærge kystområderne og de nordlige sletter. Som et svar derpå var der en af adelsfamilierne som samlede alle de andre under sig i et forsøg på bedre at modstå disse nye trusler. Det lykkedes også ganske godt, og efter nogle få år med små kampe var landet endnu engang sikkert. Adelsfamilierne blev enige om at bevare den alliance de havde opbygget som et værn mod fremtidige trusler, og den første konge af Imardin blev udråbt ganske få år efter. Hans navn var Kalodas Al Y’riel, og hans slægt regerer stadig den dag i dag. Der er dem som mener at familien havde rødder i Nightfall og rent faktisk har direkte forbindelse til kongefamilien der, mens andre mener at de helt bestemt kom fra Urth. Imardin som det er i dag: Imardin styres i dag af kong Erdgar Le Y’riel, men han er ved at være gammel og skulle egentlig have videregivet magten for flere år siden. Der er blot ét problem; tronarvingen, hans henrivende datter Lillian, har endnu ikke fundet en ægtemand og før hun gør det kan hun ikke arve tronen. Det er en gammel skik at adelsfamiliernes loyalitet overfor hinanden og tronen bliver sikret gennem giftermål, så selvom det ikke direkte står i loven at en dronning eller konge ikke kan reagere uden en ægtefælle, ses det som god ”skik og brug” at de gør det. Det viser en ”vilje” til at dele magten med andre. Så når der (ofte) opstår stridigheder familierne imellem ser man helst at de afslutter det ved at gifte sig ind i hinandens familier i stedet for at mødes på slagmarken. Selve rangsystemet er bygget meget simpelt op; enten er du adelig eller også er du ikke. Hver by styres af an adelsfamilie, som alle hører under kongen. Selv den mindste flække af en by har en adelsfamilie, om end ikke lige så velhavende eller indflydelsesrig som dem i de store byer. Hver adelsfamilie ejer så deres by, et stykke land udenom og så ellers alt hvad der lever på det, hvilket vil sige; byer, dyr, mennesker, floder skove etc etc. Før i tiden bestemte adelen ALT, men efterhånden har de mange handelsfolk gjort sig til en magt der ikke længere kan ignoreres eller kommanderes rundt med. Adelen har brug for handelsfolkene og omvendt. Kultur: Imardin er meget præget af deres opfattelse af ”chivalry”. Hver adelsfamilie gør et stort nummer ud af at have de tapreste, modigste og hæderligste riddere i landet. Sønnerne i adelsfamilierne får automatisk rang af ”ridder”, mens bønderne og soldaterne kan bruge størstedelen af deres liv på at prøve at få den, uden at det nogensinde lykkedes. Dem der bliver ridder får tildelt en lille skare af væbnere som han så ellers kan medbringe overalt hvor han tager hen. En ridder uden mindst ti folk til at bære hans våben og pudse hans sko anses af andre adelige for at være en ”ringere” mand end andre riddere. Netop fordi der lægges så meget i det at være ridder, er det meget normalt at de unge sønner drager vidt omkring for at bevise deres værd. De tager på dumdristige ”quests” ind i skovene for at bringe rigdom og ære til deres familie, og for at bevise deres værd i kamp mod diverse monstre og lignende. Nogen af dem vender aldrig tilbage. En helt særlig ting i landet er dog bryllupper. Når en ridder skal giftes, afholdes nemlig en helt speciel ceremoni. En lille flok bønder bliver om morgenen klædt ud som orker og lignende. Ridderens udkårne bliver så placeret i deres varetægt på et sted brudgommen ikke kender (som oftest inde i en skov, eller en forladt ruin). Bønderne, eller orkerne som de den dag skal forestille at være, lægger så en masse spor og forhindringer ud, som har til formål at lede ridderen frem til sin udkårne. Brudgommen for altså hele dagen til at finde frem til bruden, og ”bekæmpe” de fæle orkere med det træ våben han får udleveret. Selve festen går så først i gang når ridderen om aftenen vender tilbage med sin udkårne i armene. Bønderne som skal spille ”orkerne” får selvfølgelig at vide at forhindringerne under INGEN omstændigheder må være for svære, og at når det til sidst kommer til kamp mellem dem og ridderen skal de lade ham vinde lige meget hvad. Det er dog sket før at bruden er stukket af med en af ”orkerne” i stedet for, eller at hverken brud, brudgom og orkere er vendt tilbage fra den skov de gik ind i…….. En anden ting som er værd at nævne er religionen i Imardin. Her er det guden Tellmar som de fleste bder til (især riddderne). Dog er der også mange ”Shrines” rundt omkring i Imardin som er helliget til Il’rhymia – The Spirit of Imardin. Som med så meget andet er der ingen der rigtig ved hvem denne ”Il’rhymia” er. Nogen siger at hun er en manifestation af selve Imardins væsen, mens nogen mener hun er en magtfuld Fey gudinde og beder hende om beskyttelse mod trolde og andre modbydelige ting. Helt andre tror at hun er en Saint for ”The Element of Earth” og at det er hende der er med til at gøre Imardins jord så frugtbart som det er. Hvad der er rigtigt eller forkert bliver man sikkert aldrig enig om, mens én ting er sikkert; Il’rhymia eksisterer og Imardins eksistens er på den ene eller anden måde kædet sammen med hendes. Imardin lige nu: Der sker rigtig meget i Imardin lige nu. Så meget at man næsten ikke kan gå ind i en by uden at støde på et eller flere adventure parties. Efter elementernes tilbagevenden er flere og flere væsener begyndt at bosætte sig i skovene. Portaler ind til The Feywild er noget der hver dag bliver snakket om i kroerne, og rygterne om onde troldmænd hvis magt er blevet mægtigere i takt med elementernes egne, løber fra by til by. Værst af alt er dog det stigende antal af pirater som er begyndt at angribe handelsskibe uden for kysten. Rygterne løber om denne her mystiske person som kalder sig ”The Black Prince”, og som rygterne siger, er i gang med at forene piraterne under sig. Hvem denne Black Prince er, eller hvad han vil, ved ingen, men det er et faktum er piraterne er blevet foruroligende mere organiserede end de plejer at være. Sidst men ikke mindst er der situationen med kronarvingen. Kong Erdgar har sat sig for at finde en ægtemand til sin datter, og der er kun én rigtigt måde at gøre det på: nemlig ved at arrangere en masse ridderturneringer og audienser hvor adelssønner kan bevise deres værd, og fortælle om alle de fantastiske og hæderlige ting de har bedrevet i livet. Netop derfor er der i øjeblikket en masse ”rejsen frem og tilbage”, da riddere fra hele landet flokkedes til hovedstaden for at deltage i turneringerne, eller planlægger farlige ekspeditioner til steder som Thalongh for at nedkæmpe monstre og bringe deres skatte med hjem som gave til prinsessen. Category: Murranes Circus of delights and entertainment